


These nights

by kannuki_neru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to believe that those years, days, minutes ahead were all weak against this wild stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These nights

It couldn't be tamed, not then, not before, and he wanted to believe that those years, days, minutes ahead were all weak against this wild stream. He could see her hazed eyes, hair splayed out around her face; he could feel her fingers touching his back. Her body was warm, soft and sweaty against his and as he was kissing his way down her throat he could feel screams threatening to escape. 

Thoughts were not swirling in his mind; at that moment his head was full of scattered images of Kagome and he was not thinking at all. He felt he should follow that way to land in a place that seemed to hold countless promises. 

'Inuyasha..' his name was barely a clear sound, mixed with gasps and moans. He didn't smirk and his eyes stayed as firm and sure as they could get. Even as minutes passed by and his eyes gradually changed from steadily fixed to blurred and half-closed, he still felt that this was something serious, something to be celebrated. 

From that touch on, there was no turning back.


End file.
